


Sacrifice

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Broken Engagement, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek et Casey sont les meilleurs amis depuis leur naissance. George avoue à Derek qu'il sort avec Nora. Derek lui demande alors de faire le sacrifice ultime.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Nora McDonald/George Venturi
Kudos: 5





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/604624) by NonToxic. 



Derek Venturi, 14 ans, a regardé avec dédain son père.

« Un autre rendez-vous ? »

George le regarda un instant, se préparant. « Ouais. »

« Blonde ? »

« Non, brune. »

« Est-elle bonne ? »

Derek a entendu son père inhaler brusquement. « En fait, c’est Nora... »

Le visage de son garçon s’assombrit soudain.

« La mère de Casey ? » Il a demandé, monotone.

« Oui, Derek... Regarde, je me suis dit, tu et Casey ont toujours été proches, et je viens ... J’ai l’impression d’être enfin prêt pour une vraie relation. Qui sait? Peut-être que Nora et moi allons-nous marier et vous deux serez les frère et sœur que vous étiez censé être. »

« Papa, je vais te demander une faveur. » George lui a tiré un coup d’oeil. « Bien, l’une des nombreuses faveurs que je t’ai demandées. Mais c’est le seul qui m’intéresse. »

« Allez... »

« Décommande. »

« Derek! C’est ma vie et je suis… »

« Papa. » Le garçon a interrompu son père. « Casey et moi n’avons jamais été faits pour être frère et sœur... Je vais te demander. S'il te plaît. Papa, c’est ma meilleure amie. S’il te plaît, ne faites pas cela. »

George s’assit sur le canapé, face à son fils, qui était dans son fauteuil inclinable préféré comme d’habitude. « Derek, parle-moi. »

« Je suis amoureux d’elle, papa. J’ai toujours été. »

« Derek, fils, tu as quatorze ans. Je me soucie vraiment de Nora, et je pense que je mérite à ce jour, n’est-ce pas ? »

Derek a commencé à frotter ses tempes. « Casey et Nora se ressemblent exactement. Tu et moi aussi. Je t’en supplie, papa. Ne te laisse pas tomber amoureuse d’elle. Je te le demande maintenant parce que je me sentirais trop mal de te demander de ne pas l’épouser plus tard, une fois que tu es déjà tombé amoureux d’elle. Je demande à s’il vous plaît, sortez maintenant avant qu’il ne commence. J’ai besoin de Casey... Je viens de ... le moment n’est tout simplement pas juste. »

George hocha la tête, malheureusement, protégeant son visage de Derek. « D’accord. Je vais décommander à une condition. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est? »

George lui a tendu le téléphone. « Appelle Casey et dites-lui. »

« Papa, je ne peux pas... »

« Fais-le. Je vais appeler Nora à partir de mon téléphone cellulaire et expliquer. »

* * *

« Salut, chérie. »

« Allo, Georgie! Comment ça s’est passé avec Derek ? »

« Nous devons rompre les fiançailles. »

Il y a eu un moment de silence. « Mais... Pourquoi? Lui et Casey s’entendent bien, et il est tellement génial avec Lizzie... »

« Il est amoureux d’elle, Nora. »

« Il est amoureux de _Lizzie_ ?! »

George se mit à rire. « Non. Il est amoureux de Casey. Je crois que j’ai toujours su. J’étais égoïste. Nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à devenir frère et sœur... du moins pas encore. Peut-être quand ils obtiennent leur diplôme, ou après qu’ils se marient... »

Nora soupira. « C’est si réel? »

« Ouais ... je peux le dire, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux quand il dit son nom. Je dois faire ce sacrifice pour lui. Ils ont toute leur vie devant eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le gaspillent à cause de nous. Si nous nous marions maintenant, ils ne se réuniront jamais. »

« Je suppose ... » Elle a répondu, réfléchie. « Oh, une seconde, Casey appelle pour moi. »

George entendit leurs voix étouffées pendant un moment avant que la voix de Nora ne revienne sur la ligne. « Elle va chez toi... Derek l’a invitée ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai dit que je décommanderais notre rendez-vous s’il lui disait la vérité - il pense que c’est notre premier. »

« Je ne l’ai pas encore dit à Casey. » Nora répondit, malheureusement.

« Je t’aime, Nora. »

« Je t’aime aussi, George. »

« Je vais aller écouter. Je vais te dire comment ça se passe avec eux. Je t’appellerai plus tard. »

« Au revoir... »

* * *

Derek a entendu la sonnette et s’est en acier. Il s’est vérifié une fois de plus dans le miroir avant de répondre. « Salut, Case... »

« Derek ! Que se passe-t-il? Tu as dit que c’était une urgence ! » Elle l’a dépassé dans le salon, à la recherche de dommages.

« Non, Case, j’ai dit dépêche-toi. Tu as juste supposé le pire. Comme d’habitude. »

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, oui... alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Eh bien, Casey, je ... Euh, je veux dire, tu es… Nous… »

« Dis le juste, Der. J’ai un couvre-feu. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de l’attraper autour de la taille et de la tirer vers lui. Dans un mouvement rapide, ses lèvres étaient sur la sienne. Il s’est éloigné avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir.

« Je t’aime, Case... Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour te dire. »

Ses yeux étaient pétillants. Il aimait vraiment quand ils ont fait ça. Elle lui saisit le cou et l’a amené pour un autre baiser. Après un moment, leurs bouches se déplaçaient les unes contre les autres, et leurs mains étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de l’autre.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Je l’ai toujours fait. »

« Même ici, Case. »

Avec cela, ils s’embrassaient une fois de plus.

* * *

« Nora, ils sont parfaits ensembles. »

Elle soupira. « Comme je le craignais... Je t’aime, George. Je suppose que nous pouvons dater à nouveau après leur mariage, alors ? »

« Certainement. Je t’aime aussi, Nora. Et, euh, garde la bague. Je veux toujours être avec toi jusqu’à la mort. Juste... ne pas commencer maintenant. »

Il a raccroché, le cœur lourd. Il savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix pour son fils; il a juste souhaité qu’il pourrait y avoir un moyen de faire le bon choix pour les deux.


End file.
